


Innocent Words

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: When June finds out Shaun is a woman, Shaun doesn't know what to do, and is very careless with her words.
Relationships: Andromeda Shaun/Chameleon Juné
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Innocent Words

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @distress_s on twitter

The feeling of something cool over her face brought Shaun back to consciousness.

“Don’t move too much,” said June’s voice above her, and Shaun relaxed. She opened her eyes and the shine of the setting sun over June’s mask made Shaun’s eyes water.

“June?” she said, noticed the high pitch of her voice and cleared her throat, hoping it would pass unnoticed. “Where are-?”

“That thing with your voice,” said June. Then the sound of her voice came clearer “It did always strike me as odd.”

Shaun’s heart started racing and she opened her eyes. Above her, June had taken off her mask and looked down at Shaun with curious eyes. Shaun immediately covered her face.

“J-June, your mask!”

June pulled her hands away from her face. “Stop that. You have a cut on your cheek and it’s going to reopen. And what does it matter? You’re a woman too.”

Shaun fed a cold ball of dread settle on her stomach. “June…,” she whispered. Then looked around. They were alone. Only far away he could see a couple people removing some debris that had fallen from the fight.

“I haven’t told anyone,” said June, pushing Shaun back down on the floor. “But it’s not something you’ll be able to hide for long.”

Shaun took a deep breath and finally looked back at June. She felt her cheeks heating at finally seeing past the mask. Somehow it felt like he was seeing her in a different way. A more private way. She looked away.

“I just…need to keep it a secret until I find my brother,” she said

“Yeah, your brother. You keep babbling on about him enough. I haven’t forgotten,” said June, and started bandaging Shaun’s arm. Only when she looked down at it did Shaun realize there was a gash on it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie, but…”

“But you did anyway,” muttered June, a tinge of annoyance to her voice.

Since she didn’t dare to look at her eyes Shaun looked down at the way her fingers moved over her skin, cleaning and bandaging the wound on her arm. June had always had feelings for her. She had always know, but how would she react now that she knew the truth? Better confront that now.

“I had to, but…I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry, I knew how you felt about me. Now that you know I’m a woman…please don’t hate me June. I still need you.”

June frowned down at her, but her cheeks colored at Shaun’s words. She looked down at Shaun’s wound and bandaged it harder, making Shaun cringe.

“What kind of words are those!” said June. “Don’t go around saying that!”

Shaun pushed herself up and reached out to hold June’s shoulder with her good arm. “June, please, don’t be angry at me. If you were to hate me…I can’t even think about losing you.”

June looked down. “How can you be so dumb,” said June. “If you know what I feel for you, how can you…say that…”

“Eh? You-“ started Shaun, but her voice disappeared when she felt June’s fingers at the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

“Even if you’re a woman, you should be more careful with what you say” she whispered, so close to Shaun’s face that Shaun could feel her breath. The proximity set Shaun’s heart racing, suddenly Shaun felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“J-June…”

June pushed Shaun back down on the floor. “Now don’t move. I’m not done with you,” she said.

Shaun froze, and focused on not fainting at the fire that seemed to burn her from every part of her body that June touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien


End file.
